Strength of a Mother's Love
by Tastytime
Summary: What happens when Mrs Weasely decides Harry's relationship with her family has to change? No pairings


**Title:** Strength of a Mother's Love

**Rating:** G

**Chapter:** 1/1

**Pairing:** None

**Summary**: What happens when Mrs Weasley decides that Harry's relationship with her family has to change?

**Authors Note**: Written before the sixth book came out, or possibly even in the fifth, but with a little jimmying you can fit it into the timeline after the sixth book.

"Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley said poking her head into the front room where most of the Weasely family- were sitting on one of their rare family nights together, playing Exploding Snap. It was warm and cosy even in these dark times when none knew when Voldemort would strike at them, or their nearest and dearest. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Harry stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Mrs Weasely was as cheerful as usual, even as she cast anti eavesdropping spells to insure none of the family heard their conversation. "I just wanted to broach a subject with you Harry, which rather personally concerns you."

Harry had a uneasy feeling about this. Maybe he simply wasn't wanted anymore, after all he wasn't part of their family really. And there was no doubt that having him to stay put them under enormous risk of attack from Dark Forces. He couldn't go back to the Dursley's ever, and though they were a pretty poor excuse for a family, they were the only thing resembling it he had ever known. It grieved him the thought that he wouldn't be able to come to the Burrow anymore. With a shock he realised how much that would hurt. They had over the years come to mean a lot to him, all of them. If his parents had lived, he liked to think that this was the sort of family that they would have been- warming and affectionate. Far more so towards him than his supposed blood relations the Dursley's had ever been. However he sat quietly as Mrs Weasely twisted her fingers.

"As you know Harry, you mean a lot to us. We find it's hard to have send you into danger, not knowing if you'll come back safely, simply because of a Cause." She paused, and Harry's insides flinched. Here it came.

"So Arthur and I decided, that if you were willing we'd like to adopt you." She waited for a reaction, but none came. She pressed on. "Of course you wouldn't have to call Arthur and myself, mum and dad, or anything silly like that. We understand that you have your own parents and that nothing will ever take that away of course. It'd be like we were in loco parentis, you'd have a family to come back to when you needed a place. If anything happened to you then we could claim you, make sure that you were cared for. If you didn't want to you wouldn't even have to change your name." She paused, waiting for Harry to say something. "Of course if you'd rather not, then we both understand totally. You'd have to share a room with Ron after all, and we're not rich though we are better off than before."

Harry finally came to life. With a catch in his voice, he spoke. "Thank you. I appreciate this more than anything ever before in my life. It means so much that you are offering this to me. I accept. How could I not? Of course there are some issues to discuss. What about my blood connection with the Dursleys?"

Mrs Weasley smiled." You know your father was a pure blood Potter? Well a few generations back a Potter boy married a Weasley girl. You are directly descended from that pairing, as is Mr Weasley. We aren't sure, but there might be just enough of a relationship for the power of family bonds to pass through. To enforce this you and Mr Weasley would need to exchange a few drops of blood."

Harry nodded. Standing up he embraced Mrs Weasley. "May I call you Molly?"

She smiled, wiping away the tears that had risen. "Of course Harry."

When he went back into the sitting room, it seemed so strange that this was his family now. It gave him a queer pang of joy, to know that they cared. One by one Mrs Weasley, called the family out, explaining it to them. Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek, the twins whacked him on the back, Bill and Charlie insisted on shaking hands. Jokingly Fred said. "You'll have to dye your hair now, Harry."

A couple of days later a letter explaining the circumstances was dispatched to the Dursleys. The actual ceremony took place very quietly. There were no reports in the papers. In a small room, medi-wizards supervised the exchange of blood. There were two witnesses to the ceremony. One was Professor McGonagall, tall and alarming. She rested a light hand on his shoulder throughout the business.

The second witness was Remus Lupin, who stood for Arthur Weasley. When Harry asked him, what he thought Lily and James would have thought, Remus smiled. "They would have been happy that their son had finally found people to care for him. They don't mind this Harry, you know how much I knew your father, and he would have felt nothing but joy at the thought."

Harry didn't feel any difference afterwards. As Dumbledore had explained to him, the fact that Lily had died for him was still operative- the power in his blood remained undiluted. Before returning _home _he asked to go into Diagon Alley alone. He arranged to meet the rest of his family in twenty minutes. Hurrying into Gringotts, he asked the goblin to transfer his money into the Weasley's vault. The goblin obeyed without blinking an eyelid, he wasn't paid to be interested after all.

When Mrs Weasley found out, she told Harry off. "We didn't adopt you for your money Harry. We adopted you for you. You should keep the money for a house or career in the future." She was finally overruled however, and Harry smiled. Being told off wasn't even a chore, the fact that he had a family to do so, made it all worthwhile.

Voldemort was dead. Killed in the same explosion that destroyed so many others. Harry crawled over to Mrs Weasely's body, shaking her. The body was still and peaceful. Mrs Weasley may have looked very different from Lily Potter, but in the end the same love that had driven Lily Potter to save her son, had driven Mrs Weasley to preserve Harry and Ron, throwing her body between them and Voldemort towards the end. The dumpy little woman had been subjected to Crucio, and the Death Eaters hadn't even cared enough to finish her off, not viewing her as a threat. It proved to be the last mistake they ever made.

As the earth was filled in, in the grave, Harry stared blank eyed at the grey sky before throwing in a flower. He'd lost two mothers, and he didn't think his heart could break anymore. Silently he said 'Goodbye mum."

Mrs Weasley

Died for what she loved

Loving wife, and mother of eight children


End file.
